


Fill the moon

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble to satisfy your Rizzles cravings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill the moon

I fill the moon with my poetry of love for you. xx Jane

That's very romantic, my Detective... xx Maura

Tell no one lol love Jane

Correction. Secretly romantic, but still romantic.. loves back Maura

How about meeting you after work, you and me and going for a nice stroll with Jo? xx Jane

May I shower first? ;)

Oh, you used an emoij...

Only for you, love. But tell nobody... xxx Maura

Look who's secretive here...

JANE!

MAU-AU-AURA!

You are so NOT funny. Maybe I should spend the evening alone...or with Giovanni.

Look who is NOT funny. I will break his nose and rip his faces licking tongue out, if he even looks at you. Do you want that?  
J

JANE!

MAURA!

Alright then, tonight, you and me, no Giovanni, OK? 8 pm, and Jane... wear that little something-something.. ;) Maura

Always, my lady. Cu then xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

 

###


End file.
